BeyBlade Boarding Academy
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: BeyBladers come to school to board and improve their friendship with other bladers, Lower Class to Higher Class must train and learn about beyblade. Contains Love as well as Yaoi and friendship and some child abuse
1. Chapter 1

BeyBlade School

classes:

Midnight Bladers:

Teacher Rago:

Kyoya Tategami

Chris

Ryuga kishatu

Tsubasa otori

Dashan Wang

Gingka Hagana

Night Bladers

Teacher Dyanmis:

Hikaru Hasama

Nile

Toby

Kenta

Chiyun

Enzo

Sunset Bladers

Teacher Ryo:

Zeo Abyss

Madoka Amano

Chao Xin

Wales

Sophie

Storm Bladers

Teacher Pluto:

Masamune Kadoya

King

Titi

Julian

Klaus

Rain Bladers

Teacher : Ziggurat

Damian Hart

Jack

Ryuto Kitashu

Aguma

Bao

Ian

Snow Bladers

Teacher Coach Steel

Yu Tendo

Benkei

Mei Mei

Sora

Argo

Summer Bladers

Teacher Cycuns

Gasur

Zidane

Karte

Demure

Yuki

Selen

These are the classes

Coach Steel has the lower class and Rago has the higher class.

Schoo bullies: Argo, Ian, Selen and Enzo.

Parings:

Ryuga and Tsubasa

Yu and Kyoya

Bao and Mei Mei

Kenta and Toby

Teacher jobs:

Ziggurat: School Doctor, Teacher and Trainer.

Rago: Teacher and trainer

Dynamis: Teacher and carer.

Ryo: Trainer, Teacher.

Pluto: Teacher, Trainer.

Cycuns: Carer, Teacher, Trainer and Councilor.


	2. Chapter 2 Sighing in

The Beyblade Boarding Academy was very busy with bladers. some were getting there picture taking for their ID badge some sorting out Medical forms and others meeting their teachers.

"Kyoya i told you to watch yu you know this school is big" Ka said telling Kyoya off. Ka is kyoya's older brother who work part time at the WBBA. "Whoo hang on Ka yu was with you not me" kyoya smiled. Ka shook his head and sighed "Listen when your at this school you will have your eye on him" Ka said looking at the younger Tategami.

Kyoya turn his head "His not my brother, we are just bringing as his parents do drugs and drink beer his parents are lazy *beep* and not to mention Yu will follow them" Kyoya said as he crossed his arms. Yu was else where looking at the table off cakes, cookies and tea "Yummy" smiled yu as he licked his lips.

Argo looked at yu "Your in my class im gonna make your days here a living hell" he snarled as he was about to grab yu but the little boy ran. Rago looked at Kyoya's forms "So Kyoya Tategami age 15" Rago said looking at the sheet. Kyoya looked and sighed "Before we start i dont wanna be in a room with that brat yu" kyoya said as he looked.

Rago sighed "Well Yu's parents have asked for him to be in a room with you" Rago said looking at Ka and Kyoya. Kyoya sighed "But ahh fine i'll share with the brat off hell" Kyoya snarled as his older brother facepalm.

Toby sat by Kenta and sighed "Man i never knew this would take so long" he said while keeping calm and worried. Kenta looked at Toby "You ok buddy" Kenta asked his friend and classmate.

Toby smiled and nodded "yes i just cant wait to join" he faked smile. Meanwhile the parents were being showed around the dorms they were staying in and all the bladers were showed to their classrooms.

"Who that chick" Karte ask looking at Selen. His classmates looked "Thats once off the Brazil team her name is Selen" Yuki said while looking at him. Gasur looked "You like her" he teased. Zidane smiled "I bet we have all the chicks in out class" he smiled.

Cycuns looked "Ok this will be our class and the class is called Summer Bladers" He said pasting out Timetable to them. Coach steel lead his class witch was next to Rago class "So class this is our classroom its called Snow Bladers" Coach Steel smiled. Mei mei looked at Argo and then at Benkei "Why is she in here" she said while smiling. Yu looked at Benkei "Mei Mei means why is Argo here" yu smiled. Benkei shrugged.

Pluto lead his class witch was near the Library "Class take your seats" he said while pasting out the Timetables. Titi looked at it "WHAAA we have to be up at 6.30 on mondays" he yelled. King and Masamune looked "WE DONT GET LUNCH TILL 1.35" they shouted while Pluto sighed.

Kyoya and Gingka were sitting Together in Rago's class with was was Storm Bladers. Ryuga kissed Tsubasa while he blushed, Dashan was reading the Timetable and Chris was listen to his ipod "Now on Thursday's we battle the Snow Bladers in the Afternoon" he said.

Dynamis smiled at his class "Nice to meet you class my name is Dynamis and im Your teacher this is the class called Night bladers. Hikaru smiled while sitting by Toby and Kenta. Chiyun was infront of Toby and Enzo was in front of kenta. Nile sat beside Hikaru.

Ryo looked at his class "Im your teacher the Phoenix our class is Sunste bladers and YOU WILL ALL BE MY BABY PHOENIX" he yelled as smiling. Zeo held in a laugh, Madoka and Chao Xin sweat drop while Wales and Sophie sighed.

In Ziggurat class was the Rain Bladers. "Class when we all start here the first thing on the Timetable is training" He said Stroking his pet in his arms.

Damian sighed "Ziggurat can you tell jack to STOP painting his nails" Damian looked. Jack looked "what pink is my color" he smiled. Ryuto was leaning on his chair when he fell back on his butt. "Ow that *beep* hurt" he said while rubbing his bum.

Aguma was reading a book while Bao was laughing at Ryuto and Ian was just staring at Bao.

That Night the bladers when home "My bed so glad to be here" smiled Kyoya while hugging his pillow. Kakeru looked "Umm dad Kyoya is sleeping topless again" he said chewing his pizza. Goshi came up stairs and looked at Kyoya "Kakeru the boy is tied" he yawned as walking back to his bed.

Yu was packing his stuff when his father stopped him "No my son your gonna be with Kyoya when he is no where you take his wallet and come home and give us the money" His father smiled while taking a puff off weed.

Yu looked "but yoyo is my friend" he sighed while his dad slapped him "Ok..i'll take it" he cried.

Two days later the bladers were dropped at school by their parents and older brothers and were met by their teachers who took them to their room to get settled.

well i hope you enjoyed this chapter im sorry its long -.- anyway i hope to update soon :D


	3. Chapter 3 MidNight Bladers

**Hey people sorry its late this chapter is about Rago's class and the bladers getting up first thing in the morning soo Enjoy.**

All the bladers were in bed still sleeping some were snoring and some dreaming when all their alarms woke them up. "Turn it off yoyo" yu said as he pulled the blanket over his head. Kyoya groaned and tries pressing the button on the clock. "GRRR..WHERE IS THAT *beep* button" kyoya shouted. yu rubbed his eyes "hmm i dont wanna get up" yu whined. Kyoya layed back down "I know kid same here" kyoya said as one off the teacher knock on the door "Rise and shine boys" cycuns said. Yu sighed and looked at Kyoya "Lets go" kyoya said as he got out off bed.

All the Bladers were going down for breakfast some off the bladers were pushing eachother they were mainly the bullies, Argo, Ian, Selen and Enzo. "Out off our way freaks" Ian Pushed Mei mei and Toby into a wall. Argo pushed yu over "We'll first for breakfast" he yelled. Kyoya pushed Argo over "Watch it" he yelled as he made his way down to Breakfast.

After Breakfast all the bladers got change and went to there classes. "Morning class today lesson is launch practice as some off you dont keep a straight back" Rago said mainly eying kyoya. Kyoya sighed "I just want to beat Gingka thats all" Kyoya said looking at Gingka. Gingka looked at Kyoya "ITS ALL ABOUT THE BLADER SPIRIT" he yelled.

Rago looked at the two boys "Kyoya and Gingka you seem brave how about you two go first with launching" Rago said as led them both to the beyblade Stadium witch was being used also by the Snow Bladers. Yu was battling Argo for the training. Kyoya looked "Go get em yu" shouted Kyoya as his class looked at him.

Rago looked "Kyoya and Gingka up first" he blew on the whistle. Kyoya and Gingka got their launcher ready and started the Practice. Tsubasa and Ryuga looked at them "Hope we are not up" Ryuga said as he kissed Tsubasa. Chris looked at the two white hair bladers "You two could get a room" he snap. Ryuga looked "Bring it on blondie" he said as he cracked his knuckles. Rago blew the second Whistle witch meant Kyoya and Gingka stop their practice.

Kyoya sat back down "Thank beyblade thats over" he said. Gingka smiled "I know my arms hurt" he sighed while watching Yu and Argo Battling. After the launching Practice it was bey battles witch kyoya was all pump about. "I cant wait" Kyoya smiled and Gingka patted Kyoya "Lets hope me and you could battle each other.

Tsubasa missed the Battle coz he had to do photo copying for his class and his teacher Rago he found it better listen to his boyfriend Ryuga and Chris fighting. "Hey Gasur you doing paper work too i guess" Tsubasa asked. Gasur shook his head "Nope i wish i was i got to find Ziggy for Cycuns as Yuki knock something down on Zidane and he fell back on Demure" Gasur said as he looked.

In the afternoon Ryuga, Tsubasa, Chris and Dashan were doing paper work while Gingka and Kyoya were doing it on the computer. Dashan was writing when his pen ran out "damn oh umm Chirs got a pen i could borrow" Dashan asked. Chris looked and got a black pen out for him. Ryuga started singing in class when Rago told him off "Ryuga please stop singing" he said nicely. Ryuga looked "Umm well Yu was singing My Little Pony last night before bed" Ryuga said as Kyoya laughed. Ryuga looked at Kyoya "WATCH IT PONY" he yelled. Rago looked "Right afternoon Detention Ryuga" Rago said writing a note. Ryuga banged his head on the desk.

**Sorry if its not good anyway i hope to update soon hope you all liked :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Night Bladers and Lunch time

**Its me again :D this chapter is about the Night Bladers and when lunch time goes wrong at the school anyway i hope you enjoy..**

The Night Bladers were getting seated for class when Toby and Enzo started fighing in the class "HEY YOU SILVER HAIR FREAK" Enzo yelled knocking Toby's pen over. Toby just sighed and picked his pens up "Why you being mean to Toby" Hikaru asked while she watched Enzo.

Enzo smiled "He cries in his sleep crying for help" Enzo teased. Kenta went over to pat Toby before he could cry again. By that time Dynamis came in "Take your seat class and we will began our first lesson" Dynamis smiled as he sat down. Nile looked up from his book and sighed "Man why is chapter 2 the best" Nile said as he was reading a book.

Dynamis looked "Right class today we will be learning about the History off BeyBlade" He smiled as he started writing on the board when Enzo started flicking paper at Toby. Toby tried to stay calm when Dynamis was getting to the important part was when Toby snap. "CUT IT OUT YOU *beep*" screamed Toby as everyone was shocked. Dynamis looked at Toby "Toby may i have a word" he said as he and toby walked out the room.

Chiyun listen with Kenat "His crying" Kenta said as he was shock. Hikaru looked at Nile then they both looked at Enzo who was laughing. "Toby there was no need to shout at Enzo now" Dynamis said calmly. Toby was crying "He keeps bullying me he wont stop infact the whole family are bullies" Toby sobbed while Dynamis rubbed his back "No one else has had trouble with them" He said as he moved Toby's hair out off his eyes.

Meanwhile in the class Enzo spoke up "Oh yeah toby is a stupid wimp who cries" he smiled. Chiyun looked at Enzo "Chiyun knows its not Toby's fault" he said. Kenta nodded "Think about it Enzo Toby suffers alot at home" Kenta added. Hikaru and Nile nodded "Its bad enough you told half the classes that Toby is a Skunk.

Enzo laughed "Oh yeah thats funny" he laughed and bang his hand on the desk. 2 hours later came lunch time the Night bladers walked down while Hikaru and Toby walked together "Toby you can talk to me as well" she smiled as they walked into the lunch hall filled with the other classes.

It soon kicked off when Mei Mei was about to walk to her seat when she trip and her lunch went over Argo. "HEY YOU LITTLE *beep* M GONNA SMASH YOUR ASS" he screamed heading to her but Bao Protected her. Then Bao got mustard put in his hair "HEY YOU *beep* MUSTARD WONT COME OUT" he yelled throwing yu's half burger and threw it but Argo duck and it smacked Kyoya. Kyoya looked "Who thew that" Kyoya said looking around then took his Mac and Cheese and threw it at Gingka. Gingka got up "FOOD FIGHT" he yelled and everyone started throwing food around.

5 mins later Pluto walked in with his empty plate and looked around "What in the name" He yelled as the others looked at him. "Umm it was...Argo he started it" Bao smiled. Pluto looked at him "If Argo started it why are you smiling then" He said as he looked at Bao. Bao looked "Umm King was tickling me" Bao lied and King looked "Im here by Zidane" He said.

Pluto looked "RIGHT ALL OF YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THIS LUNCH HALL" Pluto shouted and walking out. Tsubasa and Ryuga shrugged and looked at the messy floor.

Later that day everyone was tired, Tsubasa and Ryuga were lying on eachother, Yu was sleeping by Kyoya and Gingka, everyone else was looking at the clean lunch hall.

Pluto smiled "Im impressed well says you can take the afternoon off" he smiled as they all cheered and went to their dorms.

**sorry its was not like Rago's chapter next one is about Ryo and is class the Sunset Bladers.**


	5. Chapter 5 sunset bladers and fire drill

**hey guys sorry i have not updated this story ive been busy me so sorry** **anyway its Ryo turn**

Ryo was a fun teacher not like Rago who took everything serious about his role as the teacher, Ryo loved it he loved his class. He was calling out the list off names when the fire drill went off.

"Stay calm class line up single file" he said yelling over the drill. All the class line up at the door and went out. "First day and their is a stupid drill" Zeo said walking behind Chao xin. Chao xin nodded "I know and its raining what about my hair" Chao xin said as he looked angry.

Wales looked at them both "YOUR HAIR WHAT ABOUT MINE" he yelled. Ryo looked "Now now Wales no need to shout" Ryo said calmly. Sophie and Madoka sighed at the boys why did they make a big deal about their hair getting wet.

"boys can be idiots" Sophie said looking at Madoka. Madoka laughed "I have to agree" she said walking onto the grounds with Sophie and the rest of the class.

all the classes were out of the school and on the grounds, most of the students were shivering, some were pissed off and others were calm.

"Dont know why Argo finds this funny" Chao xin muttered as he looked at him. Wales look at Argo "well he might off course it" he said. Zeo looked "Then if he did the fire trucks would be here" Zeo said.

5 mins later after the fire drill all the classes went back to their classes. Ryo smiled at his class "Alright gang we have a first battle with the snow bladers make me proud during the training" he said looking at all the bladers. Zeo smiled "alright but why the snow bladers" he asked.

Chao xin looked "because mei mei is in that class she wants to show off in front off Bao" he smiled.

Ryo looked at his class "Well as you see here Snow bladers are at the bottom off the group while Rago's is at the top and Coach steel said it will be good training for his class" Ryo smiled.

Madoka sweat drop while Sophie looked at him "But why on earth will Argo be in there" she asked. Ryo looked "No one knows but i know you will beat them" he smiled.

Ryo's class were training and then another fire drill went off. "AW COME ON" yelled Chao xin. Zeo sighed while Wales huffed. "Come along class" Ryo smiled.

All the classes were outside line up again but this time all the students looked pissed off even the younger ones. Zeo looked at Ryo "How many more fire drills will there be" he asked. Ryo looked at him "Dont know hopefully no more today" he said as he crossed his arms.

Well Ryo's class never got their training done as the fire drill kept going on and off but oh well ^^

**anyway please let me know if this was good or not ^^**


End file.
